Smile for Me
by Delia Medina
Summary: Nico di Angelo has let the guilt of Annabeth and Percy falling into tartarus envelope him, making his depression apparent to his friends. And all Leo Valdez wanted was to make him smile. (Leo/Nico)


**Well howdy my darlings! Long time no see, am I right? Back for another oneshot! (A half assed one at that...)**

**Huh?! Who said that?!**

**Anywho... It's time for some Valdez and di Angelo action, since I've recently re read one of my favorite book series of all time. Not to mention I've been reading other beautiful Leo/Nico works on FN as well. c:**

**And, Leo is my hunky, Latino, mechanic, book crush.**

**(Wow, what a nerd.) **

**Hey, who keeps talking shit?! Lol, please review, favorite, and follow. And with that, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It had been only just four days since Annabeth and Percy's fall into Tartarus.<p>

Things were different on the Argo II. Things were empty. At first everyone took it rough. And I mean _really_ rough. But with the help of Leo, cracking his world famous jokes which did leave him successful of getting a few laughs from his friends. But there was still a Ghost King who hadn't been affected by the Latino's attempts of joyful banter.

When they all ate for breakfast, Leo would always steal glances of the pale boy, who would had his head hung low, poking at his food until Hazel called him out on it. But Nico would give a dark glare and just walk out with muttering a curse. Of course leaving his food untouched. Leo could also sometimes hear Nico's soft and broken sobs at night if he had happened to walk past his door, which really broke his heart.

Leo was used to seeing Nico so quiet and gloomy, but this was to an extent where Leo felt nothing more than guilt and sorrow for the boy. So Leo came up with a plan. Leo was determined to make him smile. He wanted to make Nico happy. He wanted to be the one to make a laugh grace his beautiful features.

Wait- beautiful features?

Yes you heard it folks, the one and only Leo Valdez was head over heels for Nico di Angelo.

He surely was intoxicated whenever he heard Nico talk.

He surely had a goofy grin on his face whenever he caught sight of a microscopic smile spreading on Nico's face during one of his jokes.

He surely was in love with the Son of Hades.

It was like a bullet train had hit him when he first realized that he was truly in love with a boy. First it was shock, then it followed with a lot of denial. Because he had no idea how his friends would react. I mean, they might be disgusted. They might hate him. The thought of this made him slouch in his seat with a sigh as he was mindlessly tinkering with metal like he always did when he needed time alone to think to himself.

But if they were his friends, wouldn't they want him to be happy with the person he loves?

I mean, maybe not.

Maybe they couldn't get past the fact that he was hopelessly in love with a boy. But he was so very tired of feeling alone. He was the seventh wheel. But Nico didn't make him feel alone. He didn't make him feel like the seventh wheel. He made him feel wanted and appreciated.

He and Nico have hung out multiple times. Though it would mostly consist of Nico watching and inspecting Leo working with an eyebrow cocked and a intrigued expression. Which made Leo more than happy to know someone other than himself took an genuine interest in something he loved to do. And each with second that passed with Hades son felt like blissful hours. Leo then realized that someone was knocking feverishly at the door, ripping him out of his frilly daydreams. He grinned.

"Who is it?~" Leo said, in a sing songy voice.

"It's Boy Wonder. Who do you think it is?!" Nico snapped, from the other side of the door.

Leo blushed a bit, but gave a warm smile, swinging the door open with a grin.

"Hola, Nicky mi boy! What can I help ya with?" Leo chirped leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

Nico half heartedly growled at the nickname, but his face fell. He needed someone to talk to. These last four days have been toughest for him. The guilt and the thought that his friends were living pain of his past was almost unbearable. He needed some stress relieving time.

And what better person to go to than Leo? Sure Leo's jokes were stale and sometimes he pushed Nico's buttons on purpose just to annoy him, but the mechanic was a great stress and pain reliever. Leo was so surprisingly easy to talk to. Leo would always listen with a smile, and his melting chocolate eyes seemed focused on him and only him. Nico was more than grateful to have someone like that at reach.

"I-Is it alright if I just hang here with you for a bit?" Nico asked, raising a hand behind his head to nervously pull at his dark hair.

Leo gave a huge grin. "Your always welcome, in my lair, Nicky. No need to be so nervous. If you want to come in, then just come on in." Leo said, motioning him to sit in the stool next to his.

Nico nodded fondly at this muttering a thank you before plopping in his stool next to the giddy mechanic who had began to continue his little metal trinket. Leo then stretched out his arms, letting the pale boy unintentionally get a good look at every crevice and scar on his toned tan arms. Why hasn't Nico noticed how well built the Leo was?

He was definitely gonna make a note to keep that in his radar in the near future.

Leo noticed Nico scanning him making him grin as he continued to work.

_"Hope my honey likes what he sees."_ Leo thought to himself with a shit eating smirk.

Nico didn't notice this and then leaned forward, resting his head on the side of arm. Leo looked at his adorable position and almost bit his lip from squealing and lunging into Nico.

But instead Nico spoke up. "Hey, Leo. Do you ever feel like... Never mind..."

He shifted, as he rested his forehead on his arm, making Leo scrunch his eyebrows together.

"Dude, you can't just say something and bail. I promise I won't judge, you know you can tell me anything." Leo pleaded. Nico sighed and raised his head up slowly with his eyes low.

"Do you ever feel like your doing something wrong, even though it feels right?" Nico whispered.

Leo's eyes widened. He almost wanted to reply that it was the exact way he felt about him. But Leo held his tongue and nodded almost instantly.

"I feel like that all the time. But, if it feels right to you, then... You should just follow your own judgment, no matter what anyone else thinks." Leo replied, looking up from his metal trinket.

Nico gave a small smirk. "Damn, where's Leo and what have you done with him?" Nico replied.

Leo was silent to reply. He then fully set his trinket down on the table, turned, and looked straight into Nico's dark yet beautiful eyes. Hades child flushed at this, but his eyes unwillingly locked onto Leo's like a magnet.

Leo felt himself mindlessly moving in closer, leaning forward in his stool to finally make contact with blind passion. His conscious was screaming at him as little tiny Leo's in his mind were yelling at him to stop. But his half lidded eyes were dusted with lust as Nico began to comply as he was leaning forward in his stool as well. Leo was deaf to the bloody riot in his brain as his lips finally pressed against his.

"Leo what the are you doing?! Abort mission! This the fuck is wrong with you?! What will your friends say?!" The mini Leo's screamed.

But Leo brushed them off as his hands began to caress Nico's cheek. Nico instantly shivered at contact as Leo's hands were so warm on his cool skin, but leaned forward nonetheless tilting his head to get a better angle of the mechanic.

Leo then took his other free hand to pull Nico's waist towards him, sliding his stool closer.

It felt like fire, water, electricity and wind were all raging against each other at the same time. Nico himself was flabbergasted that someone as beautiful and amazing as Leo would actually dare to take an interest in someone as bland and useless as he believed he was.

But even demigods have the need for oxygen and so they both hesitantly parted looking back at each other in shock.

Nico's face had the most expression and color than Leo thought anyone has ever seen.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-" Leo began to frantically rant, but Nico bent forward and kissed his cheek in an attempt to reassure him and maybe shut him up too as a bonus. The kiss lingered a bit on the mechanics skin before Nico pulled back.

"I enjoyed it, didn't I? If I didn't, you would be thrown across the room already." Nico said, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

Leo chuckled throwing an arm over his new boyfriend. "Wowzers, Nico kissing me and attempting at making a joke?! Must be my lucky day, huh?" Leo said with a grin. Nico rolled his eyes with a bashful smile. "Whatever you say, Valdez."

Then Leo glanced at the shorter boy and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey... You know I like you a lot, right?" Leo asked, resting his chin at the top of the boys head.

Nico snickered sarcastically. "Geez, I never would have guessed."

Leo then shifted. "And you like me too, right?" His voice unintentionally cracked switch desperation. Leo seriously liked Nico. And he honest to Gods prayed that he felt the same.

Nico looked up tilting Leo's chin down to him so their eyes would meet. Nico then gave a smile. A genuine smile. It was one of Leo's most treasured memories even till this day. Leo could have died right then and there. Leo kept his promise and finally was able to make Nico smile.

Leo blushed and gave a huge grin as he was hypnotized in his beautiful smile. Almost at an instant Leo dipped his head down and captured Nico's lips once more. At least now the tiny Leo's in his brain have finally ceased, letting the kiss be much more relaxing and soft.

This kiss was much more through and gentle. It was definitely not as heated and long as the first kiss between them.

When they parted, Nico smiled once more at the Latino. "I like you too, Valdez."

Leo grinned feeling like he didn't have a care in the whole damn world. He would confront his friends about this when they were comfortable and ready. He didn't want to stress out his darling with questions and ruin the intimate and loving moment

Till that time came, Leo decided to snuggle into his soft hair taking and memorizing that earthy yet soft scent that clung to Nico.

"Hey, darling? I think smiling suits you. You should do it more often." Leo mused in his hair.

Nico gave a soft chuckle, which felt like music to Leo's ears. Gods, he was gonna die of a heart attack if Nico acted anymore adorable then he already was. Not that he tell him, he didn't want a death wish. Well, he wouldn't tell him _yet_ anyways.

"I don't think that would be too hard." Nico replied, closing his eyes and relishing into Leo's sweet touch.

Leo smiled at his reply. Things were different now. Leo didn't have to wake up and fear that he wasn't loved. Because now he was.

"Good, cause if not I'll just have to kidnap you and tell you Gods awful jokes till you do." Leo said, with a wink and a thumbs up.

Nico smirked with a chuckle at the thought of being tied up to a chair hearing awful Dane Cook routines.

And with that the two gazed up at each other, pressing their lips together once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Tis finished! Ironic how inspiration has to hit me during the week of my finals. ._.<strong>

**Oh well, I'll definitely have a new chapter of One Wish done before Christmas in case anyone is wondering. Sorry for lack of updates in One Wish, the studying is killing me and so I just needed a break and made a half assed oneshot. I hope you at least enjoyed this, since it's a little different than my normal anime stories, but eh.**

**I love you guys, and please review, follow, and favorite. Till next time, my honeys!~**


End file.
